


某些冒险者们的故事

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Memories
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: Stories of Warriors of Darkness. Written before Patch 5.0存档。5.0前写的暗战小队故事，现在看好多BUG。制作组永远比玩家会搞系列。
Kudos: 1





	某些冒险者们的故事

01

他在树下醒来时正是一个晴朗的午后。阳光在他的黑袍上留下树影的花纹，也在他同伴浅金的头发上投下宝石般的光斑。他接过同伴递来的以太药和刚摘下来的野果，向她点头表示感谢。不远处吵吵嚷嚷的，他不用看也知道是他们世界第一的猎人小姐和队长大人正在为今晚在哪里扎营之类的问题争吵不休。最后恐怕会以钓鱼大赛来一决胜负，顺便解决晚饭。而把钱袋喝了个精光的罪魁祸首正在一边毫无诚意地大笑着劝架。

他当然不会去掺和那两人之间小孩子般的争吵，毕竟他“百分之九十的开口都是为了咏唱咒文”，对此他不置可否。面对比自己年轻两岁的女士他总不可能生气。但如果换作团队中的任何一位男士用猫一般的嘶哑声音模仿他念咒文的样子，恐怕再上等的盔甲都会烧成灰烬。

洗净的果实泛着富有生命力的光泽，让他想到咒杖上镶嵌的红色宝石，虽然那代表着诅咒、死亡和魔物的眼睛。他至今还偶尔会梦见与那家伙认识的那天——无论那家伙是小队的队长、传闻中的英雄还是一个有平凡名字的冒险者，自己心中似乎始终有一个固执的声音将其称为“那家伙”，一个在冒险者行会的柜台旁大放厥词“这样的魔物我能砍翻五十个”的混蛋。

而他带着同样初出茅庐的锐气，在一片赞叹与感慨的声音里冷冷地哼了一声。于是整个房间的嘈杂都沉寂成了看好戏的期待，连门外鸟棚里的陆行鸟都放下了野菜探头探脑。二十几岁的他们也不负看客们的期待，在五句话内凭借互相的挑衅和嘲讽将事情化为了讨伐竞赛。而边上的委托人显然乐得看见委托被迅速接下，毕竟魔物的传闻吓得客人们不敢来他的酒馆，这样的事情还是越早结束的越好。两人如愿以偿地抢走做了标记的地图，在众人的议论纷纷中冲到城外。

走进山洞后，鸟鸣与和煦的阳光似乎瞬间被隔绝在外。两人一边自顾自地劈开挡路的枯树根和蛛网，一边暗数着各自杀死的魔物的数量。委托人要求他们猎杀的是一种长着红色眼珠的飞行妖异，据说它们晚活动，眼珠发出的红色幽光吓得居民们不敢来到附近。

洞穴比想象的更长，回声放大了两人的脚步踩在腐烂泥土上发出的令人不适的声音。不见天日的湿气混合着魔物被烧焦的气味让他皱紧眉头。他借着法术的微弱光芒看清前方布满污物的狭窄道路。而那家伙扛着斧子跟在自己身后，且丝毫没有为自己搭便车的行为愧疚的意思。

“你不带照明工具的吗。”他没掩饰语气中暗藏的，对毫无经验的菜鸟的鄙夷。

对方哼了一声：“我靠的是直觉。”并将一只乱飞的魔物砍得血浆飞溅。堪堪避开那些绿色液体的他迅速掐灭了自己心中的萌芽的一丝善意。

“喂，外面应该是晚上了吧。”对方突然说。

“对。”他回答说，“两只，我赢了。”

“谁告诉你我要走了！倒是你现在回去还能赶上晚饭。”

阻止两人继续争吵的是眼前豁然开朗的道路。与其说是走到了山洞的尽头，不如说是到了某种仪式的现场。洞穴一直往下延伸，如今抬头才发现原来已经到了地下深处。而他们头上交叉悬挂着无数条绶带似的锁链，倒悬在链条上，像沉重的花苞般合拢翅膀的妖异，此时正随着上空投来的月光，在磨牙般的诡异声响中醒来。它们的眼睛像漂浮的红色灯火。

而在大厅中间蒙尘的石棺上，有一只比其他同类更巨大的妖异。它像沐浴月光而蠢动的虫般张开一层层包裹着身体的翅膀——他注意到它居然有三对，像六片翼膜包裹的球。

“愚蠢的……”

他心中一惊。虽然一般将这种魔物分类为中级妖异，但他从未听说过有个体可以成长到足够言语的地步。而随着它发出仿佛来自另一个世界的嘶吼、尖叫、嗫嚅般的诅咒，周围的妖异也不安地蠢动起来。

“不太妙啊。”

他听见身边传来活动手指关节的声音，对年轻的战士而言，眼前的景象比起恐惧更令他兴奋。就和所有年轻气盛的冒险者一样，好胜心也战胜了学识给他带来的些许不安。他没能做出更谨慎的判断，而是指挥烈焰紧随战斧的锋芒吞噬一切。

妖异的尸体如腐烂果实接连落地，而交织的链条却如生命树的枝桠般源源不断地送出新的敌人。头领在夜色与从属的翅膀间隐显，毫不留情地对逐渐体力不支的两位冒险者发出尖利的嘲笑。

“……让你们死去的样子……永远留在这里吧！”

“喂，你还好吗？”

他把喝光了的以太药瓶丢在地上，瓶身砸了个粉碎：“没事。”顺手替对方挡了一下背后偷袭的魔物。更多怪物们不满地吱吱叫着飞扑上来，他感到冷汗顺着脖颈逐渐流下，料想对方的情况肯定也好不到哪儿去。

“撤退吧，我来把这里封住。”

他看见对方点点头，于是两人默契地一边向入口处跑去一边击退魔物，利用山洞的落石封住魔物的来路。他有一种古怪的感觉，好像他们互不相让的锋芒之下有某些相似的东西，也许是战斗中无言的配合让他产生了“也许和这人搭档也不坏”的想法，而他相信对方也同样这么想。

他看着战士跑在前方的背影，零零碎碎的小型从属也变少了，出口应该已经不远——这样的想法让他在那只巨大的红色眼睛出现在自己面前时，甚至没来得及反应过来那代表着什么。他听说过很多有关石化的传说——但他可不想当以僵硬的身体封住魔物居所的英雄。

还是太不成熟了，他想，连半句咒文都来不及咏唱。但命运似乎也没打算给他成长的机会。

所以当魔物的眼球在自己面前被砍出巨大裂口，涌出大量黑色黏液时，他一时只看见战士鲜血淋漓的手，再是那人布满脏污和灰尘的脸，血迹干涸的棕色短发，和与之相比干净得出奇的蓝色眼睛。

那之后的事无非是他头一回承认自己输得彻底——至今咒术师还是会一个人反省当初的惨败。在接受治疗的空档里，战士装作无意地问他要不要加入自己的小队，而他也同样勉为其难地答应说，随你的便吧。

当时他们的治疗师小姐气愤地说，再这么胡闹我可不会给你们善后。

当然他们之后还是胡闹了不少——并且在那些胡闹中莫名其妙地被冠上了英雄的名头。但对他而言这几年的旅程好像根本没有走出多远。他抬头就能看见他信任的同伴们，风吹来他们遥远的笑语。河水的波光把那人的眼睛映衬清澈的蓝色，他的眼神似乎一直是数年前那个好胜的、一往无前的年轻冒险者。

于是他走向他们。阳光温柔地眷顾着这群在林中露宿的年轻人们，好像他们只是这片大陆上随处可见的、普普通通的五位冒险者。

02

“最开始只是没法放着他不管……”高大的男人寻找着合适的措辞，显然这并不是他擅长的事，“结果，呃，不知道怎么回事，就成了出名的冒险家。”

“先生您可远不止‘出名的冒险家’啦！”柜台后的女人一边擦拭盘子一边说，和所有酒馆的老板一样，她一天的大部分时间都花在和客人聊天上，“许多冒险者听说英雄的一员会到这儿来喝酒，还特地来想见您一面呢。”

“哈哈，比起我这个大叔，年轻人们更想见的是队长他们吧。”但事实上，他确实有过被邻座的人询问名字，甚至请上一杯的经历——并且这样的事有愈发频繁的趋势。这让他有些苦恼——他并不擅长回答诸如“如何成为像您一样的英雄”一类的问题。如果是战斗技巧上的问题的话，或许他还能解答一二，但那些热情的陌生人们似乎都认为自己和传闻中的战士相差太大，没什么可讨教的。为了避开那些好奇的目光——或者说，为了好好喝几杯，他才特地来到这间与自己相伴已久的隐蔽酒馆。

这天他也借口离开了贵族们为了犒赏他们而设的庆功宴。他不喜欢宫殿里精酿的美酒——并非味道不好，而是富商权贵们一板一眼地客套几个来回后，再芳醇的酒液都会发酸。如今他已经放心队里的年轻人，即使他们偶尔还是会无意间踩到权贵们的尾巴，他们的功绩也足以让那群人苦笑着装作没听见。再不济，总有一两个懂事的家伙吧！他迅速赦免了自己，跑到这间隐蔽在城外林中的小酒馆里。

他不会对自己否认，还有很大一部分原因是那位柜台后的女人。他对她——他实在不甚理解浪漫诗歌中华丽的词藻，但他确实喜欢她和顾客高声谈笑的样子，或者“低头时垂下的睫毛”之类。他没法和队伍中那些毛头小孩解释这些，而和他年纪相仿的资深冒险者就会笑而不语。只有这点和情歌里唱的不同，“如果两个人都是冒险者还好说，普通人是不会想和不知道哪天就死了的家伙在一起的！”他对此深有感触，因为见过了太多被等待折磨到绝望的人。

他不知道她是怎么想的，可以的话，他最好永远保持这个仅隔一个吧台，可以看见她脸上一缕头发投下的淡淡阴影的距离。至于戒指和家庭，流血和斗争，都离其中的一个人太远了。而铁锈味的鲜血永远不可能和煎菌菇的黄油混合起来。

深夜的森林愈发安静。担心夜游魔物的客人们纷纷借着些微醉意结伴回家，不知不觉间店内只剩下两个人。

“我说——”她觉得外面的虫鸣都在抱怨她突然发出的声音，“您今天点的酒和平常不太一样，是庆祝胜利吗？”

“啊，是啊。”但他脸上的神情却不像全心全意的高兴。事实上，他确实在想，他们获得的那个“胜利的关键情报”。只要杀了那个无影……一切就可以……他不敢想得太深，唯恐此刻的希望成为未来的谶言。她看着对方被忧虑笼罩得愈发深重的神色，终于还是把那杯“一起来庆祝吧”的酒藏进了柜台下。

等你再次归来的时刻，我的英雄。

03

她从不否认自己想成为英雄的梦想。

只要跃上大树，穿过树叶，当被她惊扰的紫色花朵坠落于地时，她也轻盈地躲在了离阳光最近的树冠之下。她的箭是最狠毒的猎手，她比风更自由地穿梭在林间，将胜利、晚餐的肉、毛皮或是魔物的角带回集落。她记得赞美和欢呼声和夕阳一起落在肩上的感觉。

所以当传闻中的英雄一行人来到这里，并在机缘巧合下与他们合作了一场后，她就下定决心加入他们的队伍。而不可能有冒险者拒绝一位有如此实力（或许还有一丝尾巴的魅力？）的猎人加入。

就和所有出生以来从未离开过故乡的人一样，那些旅行商人和冒险者留下的故事又在她出发前一晚的脑海中上演，让她无暇顾及母亲略带忧伤的目光。她想象遥远的海风吹拂锦制的旗帜，辽阔而宁静的银白湖面，那些把冒险者们吓得心有余悸的怪物——她不会去记他们夸夸而谈的经历，因为她知道胜利总会让人放大敌人的可怕，而她要寻找的是那些让他们放下酒杯，缄口不言的对手。她会把毒箭射进它们的心脏，让它们在哀鸣中倒下。当她的名字镶上英雄的金边回到此地时，她要让父母和妹妹们为她骄傲。

她仿佛看见未来向自己展开，她的箭将会成为胜利和希望的信使。

作为老练的猎人，她能通过星辰的位置判断方向。偶尔，在寂静的夜里，她会取出自己的光之水晶，透过它仰望夜空。星星被水晶的棱角拉长，像几条凝固在海里的鱼。她会心血来潮地弹弹故乡的曲调——因为记不清了，所以大部分都是糟糕的即兴创作。

“你再过几年就不会想家啦！”他们中最年长的冒险者表示，花花世界的美好很快就会让大部分人忘记家乡——毕竟大部分人都来自某个无名的小镇、渔村、港口，“哪里抵得住外面的诱惑呢！”

“对你来说最大的诱惑就是酒吧！”

她顺着同伴的话调侃下去：“甚至没空看吧台后面的姑娘！”高大的同伴哈哈大笑，没再说话。

她不明白他们为什么会走到这个地步。

胜利的狂喜在他们的血污中开出鲜花，烟花的碎屑似地铺了满地，像一场终于落幕的表演。她看着无影的以太消失在虚无中，就像一直以来期待的那样——英雄们打倒了敌人，取得了最终的……

她抬起头，失去夜晚的天空像金色的眼睛。她想到那些从天而降的，洁白的守护者们。它们被雕琢成女神的模样，石质的脸庞有着人类女性般优美的轮廓，几乎让人怀疑触感也是柔软的——唯独那对空洞眼眶昭示着非人的身份，与它们对视的感觉让她恶寒。那不带杂质的，灼伤眼球的光明——

就像他们为这个世界带来的一样，泛滥成灾的光明。

她感到那些王们的目光——即使她并未抬眼去看。那些带着谅解、遗憾、震惊，更多的是对未来的茫然和期待的目光，让她觉得吸进肺的空气都黏稠得仿佛固体。你们已经做得够好了，哀伤的声音说，谁也不知道会这样……

没有人想过美丽的鲜花也会多到令人厌烦。植物和霉菌的尸体堆积在一起，散发出腐坏的酒般的气味。那些人们用来赞美彼此的事物：金色、花朵、果实、生命的气息……此时成了噩梦的代名词。小孩子把窗户紧紧关上，害怕成群的巨大蝴蝶会涌进房间吸食他们的眼泪。因为异常的以太波动变得巨大的魔物四处游荡，连魂灵都因失去夜晚而在城镇中徘徊。

人们说，这不是你们的错。

但这是由我们一手造成的，她盯着窗外明亮的天空想，那笼罩大地的光芒不似透过云层而来，而更像来自世界内部，仿佛烧熔的金属般自内部发出光芒。以太学家们告诉他们，调查有任何进展都会立刻告诉他们。人们没有完全失去希望，他们和过去一样，相信着自己的英雄会像过去一样，用他们天赋的力量再度、再度拯救这个世界。他们如此相信着，才不至于在前所未有的诡异情形中崩溃。

她其实明白他们为何会走到这个地步，她只是无法想通究竟是哪一步走错了。她沿着英雄的轨迹作为普通的冒险家帮助别人，凭超越之力击败他人无法击败的神灵，她像十五六岁时那个轻盈得如同幼豹般的少女一样努力着，攀上最高的树只为看到人们仰望她时，憧憬的眼神。直到她用自己的力量毁了她珍视的一切。

我愿意付出任何代价，她听见自己对走进门的以太学家这么说，让我们的世界恢复原样。她不明白对方脸上为什么丝毫不见发现成功的喜悦，而是一种近乎恐惧的忧心忡忡。但她想，无论那是什么，她一定会甘之如饴。

04

她第一次见到那个少年是在很久之前。她明白自己的身份作为冒险家总有那么一丝格格不入，人们更喜欢问她是不是修理装备的旅行商人之类的……但她其实是为了成为治疗师才踏上旅程。

所以当她看见身负重伤，狼狈至极的少年时，已经成为本能的关切之心让她冲了过去。给他进行了简单的应急处理后，她和他进行简单的对话，听说这样能让伤者少注意身上的疼痛。她知道了少年的名字，负伤的原因，也明白了他是一名初出茅庐的冒险家。（老练的冒险家们就不会轻信“一个人也能轻松应对的魔物讨伐委托”了，这些人八成是想试探怪物还在不在，如果接下委托的菜鸟没能回来，那最近一阵最好还是别出猎……她很厌恶人类这样的做法。）

“一个人的冒险是很危险的，最好还是找个伙伴和你一起行动。”她把他送到集落门口时这么说，她不喜欢乘人之危地加入别人的队伍。尽管大部分人把她当作小孩子看（这点她持保留态度），也有部分旅店的老板会对自己眼中的异族坐地起价，或者干脆视她为无物。

“呃，我在想，”年轻人像已经忘了疼一样挠了挠自己被干涸血渍黏成一绺一绺的头发，随即吃痛地嘶了一声，“没准你可以当我的第一个同伴？”

“虽然我刚接下第二个委托就这么惨……可能会给你添挺大麻烦的。”他不好意思地笑起来。

于是神使鬼差地，拉米米握住了那只伸向自己的手。

如他所言，他——和接下来遇到的一群同伴们一样，确实给她添了不少麻烦。她不记得自己多少次愤怒地叫着他们的名字，恨不得用手中的法杖再给这些不要命的家伙再来一下，他们总是尴尬地笑着，保证下不再犯。她也就无法再皱起眉头。因为他们珍视别人的生命胜过自己的，那她就成为保护他们生命的人。

她绝没想到会有看着他们死去的一天。

“拉米米！拉米米！”

她盯着木质桌子的纹路，实际上什么都没看，直到同伴拍了自己的肩膀才回过神来。

“抱歉，我还没习惯自己的名字……”她顿了顿，“嘉·若玛蕾。”

“说什么呢,到了那边可要一直用这些名字呀，真逊。”耷拉下来的耳朵尖暴露了对方强装的欢快语气。拉米米用尽全力附和道：“……等回来之后，也许一时半会儿都改不了口呢。”她从没觉得笑是一件这么困难的事情。

不忍心再看同伴们强颜欢笑的样子，布兰赫尔兹说：“那，我就第一个出发吧。”

室内有几秒完全的静默。桌上摆着的五瓶药水像沉默的葬列般，注视着英雄们唯一的行路。他没看队长的脸色，径自拿起第一瓶药水。“就和以往一样，”他说，“我第一个上阵，你们可要跟好了啊。”他努力避开同伴们的眼神，可那些泪光却像曾经的太阳一样，耀眼得让他难以忘记。

“可别一个人干完所有的事啊。”他关照多年的、从毛头小子一路成长到今天的后辈对他说。那双曾经如河流中鱼儿的鳞片般闪闪发光的年轻眼睛，如今沉淀着一些阴沉得令他痛心又无奈的黯淡，简直像消失的黑夜都进了他的灵魂一样。他拍拍那比初见时宽厚了不少的肩膀：“那边见，队长。”

拉米米看着她曾经用尽全力保护周全的人们，她亲爱的朋友，可靠的同伴。她看着他们把瓶子的液体一饮而尽，然后就像睡着了一样。有一瞬间她觉得纳耶贝尔只是像往常那样靠在树干上或者椅子上不知不觉睡着了，若玛蕾也会趁她靠近时猛地跳起恶作剧吓她一跳。但是她比任何人都清楚他们的以太已经消散得一干二净，她只会在另一个世界里见到他们——又或者他们无法到达另一个世界，只能在星海的尽头相遇。

“阿尔伯特，”她对她最想保护的同伴说，“让我看着你出发吧。”如果这是告别的话，至少让她以治疗者的身份目送同伴们离去。

“不，”她的队长摇摇头，“你一直在队伍的后方保护我们。这回就让我看看你的背影吧。”他向她伸出手，就和他们成为同伴那天一样——于是她握住了那只增了不少疤痕和茧子，却仍然非常温暖的手。

“一个人的冒险是很危险的。”她自言自语地说，像是在告诉当初形单影只地行走在各地的自己。此刻仿佛有不容抗拒的力量将她慢慢拖进一个比睡眠更黑沉的地方，但她却丝毫不感到恐惧。

“但是我已经有了，最值得信任的同伴们。”暗之战士这么想着，离开了他所爱的一切。


End file.
